


Caped Crusader

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, ETNuary, Evil Plans, Gen, Happy Roi Day!, Heroes & Heroines, Secret Identity, Superhero Roi, Superheroes, Villains, could be read as Roila I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: They call him the Caped Crusader. He doesn't have an official superhero name, not yet, but that is the name that the civilians of Everlock whisper in the street when they see his silhouette against the shining stars. They know that all will be made right when he shows up, because he will bring justice to their world.Roi Fabito, superhero, fights an evil supervillain whose plan threatens all that he holds dear.An Escape the Night AU. Day 9 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Caped Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 is Roi Fabito! Of _course_ I was gonna go all superheroic for this one. How could I not? Please enjoy this utterly ridiculous piece!

They call him the Caped Crusader. He doesn't have an official superhero name, not yet, but that is the name that the civilians of Everlock whisper in the street when they see his silhouette against the shining stars. They know that all will be made right when he shows up, because he will bring justice to their world.

What they don't know is that the amazing Caped Crusader spends his days as a mild-mannered young man named Roi Fabito, who's just trying to get through life as best he can. He has a job (he's a cashier at Everlock's local general store), he has friends (or, at least, a small circle of them), and he has a crush on the girl next door (although he hasn't yet been able to get up the nerve to talk to her). If you looked at him, you'd never suspect that he was the secret identity of the Caped Crusader. After all, how could such an obviously normal person be the type to hide a double life?

But tonight, while all is quiet, Roi flies through the streets, his trademark cape blowing in a colorful stream behind him, determined to stop the evil plans of his mysterious nemesis.

"Snake Woman!" He lands on top of the well that she's about to infect with a bucket of her snake venom. "Your wicked scheme ends tonight!"

The Snake Woman (once a mild-mannered woman by the name of Cindy Blake, but transformed through a freak accident into a poisonous foe) laughs through her fangs. "Oh, foolish Caped Crusader. Not even _you_ can stop me from poisoning Everlock's water supply. By this time tomorrow, everyone in town will be snakes, just like me!" She carries her bucket closer towards the well. "And if you _dare_ to interfere, I'll introduce you to a whole new world of pain!"

"Your threats don't scare me, Snake," retorts Roi as he quickly uses a well-aimed throwing knife to knock the bucket out of the Snake Woman's scaly hands. The snake venom spills out onto the ground, killing a medium-sized clump of grass and causing a random ant to turn into the world's tiniest snake. Otherwise, the nefarious liquid is now completely harmless to Everlock.

The Snake Woman lets out an infernal yell. "You'll _suffer_ for that!" She lunges at the superhero.

What follows is an epic fight unlike any that the town has ever seen. As the Caped Crusader and the Snake Woman trade blows in front of the well, a crowd of citizens gather to watch the action. (There may or may not be a few people that Roi knows in that crowd.)

But soon, the Snake Woman has the upper hand (mainly because she's a more experienced fighter than Roi, who's relatively new at this whole superhero gig). She screams "You've meddled with my plans for the _last_ time, Caped Crusader!" and sinks her fangs into Roi's shoulder.

Everyone gasps.

Roi staggers backwards, clutching his shoulder. The pain is agonizing, but luckily for him, he came prepared. He fishes a vial of the antidote (helpfully prepared for him by some of his friends) and pours it down his throat. His shoulder stops hurting within seconds.

"How..." The Snake Woman's eyes go wide with shock. "How did you do that? My venom is supposed to be unstoppable!"

"I've got great friends," is Roi's witty response before he pushes the stunned Snake Woman to the ground and ties her hands behind her back using his special Caped Crusader Duct Tape.

The police arrive within minutes and arrest the Snake Woman for disturbing the peace and also attempting to kill everyone. As for the mysterious Caped Crusader, he disappears into the night before anyone has a chance to thank him.

"Man," mumbles Roi to himself as he stumbles into his apartment, "what a night." He quickly hits the hay.

Maybe he'll work up the courage to talk to the girl next door tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Sierra Furtado!


End file.
